Van's Crush
by Bika-chan
Summary: No, it’s not Fiona, Moonbay. Moonbay? Yes, Moonbay. This is occurring right after the last episode in Van’s journal… Complete
1. Van's Crush

Van's Crush

No, it's not Fiona. Moonbay. Moonbay? Yes, Moonbay. This is occurring right after the last episode in Van's journal…

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are _not_ mine! If they were, the last episode would've been a lot better…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This is a journal of Van's that he was been writing, right after the last episode. The first entry is around right after Moonbay met up with McMann. The second entry occurred right after she joined the Guardian Force.

_Back then, it seems so long ago, I used to have the biggest crush on Moonbay…_

I think it all started about the same time I first met her. She had the cutest simile, the most beautiful face, and her attitude, that was the best part about her. Not only was she sassy (in a good way) but she was smart too! At times, I just wanted to be around her, just Moonbay and I. The only thing that was keeping from Moonbay was Irvine! He was such a _jerk_ all of the time, back then. Always trying to steal Zeke, always hanging around Moonbay, it irritated me! I guess it was always good to have Fiona by my side.

_Ahh, Fiona…_

Eventhough I had a big crush on Moonbay, Fiona always seemed to have been there to keep my company. She was a very sweet girl, and friendly. I guess, I guess as we traveled together, my crush on Moonbay seemed to have been fading away. That is, until we met up with Moonbay's old boyfriend, McMann.  

 _I guess I was starting to mature…_

When I heard that Moonbay had the option of traveling with us or living with McMann, I was devastated! Moonbay, with a rich, handsome guy? It was unbelievable! She belonged with us! "No! I don't want to sound selfish, but I believe Moonbay should stay with us!" At that time, I have realized that my love for Moonbay was stronger than ever. I _had_ to tell her how I felt before it was too late. But, that night, I couldn't believe what I saw. Moonbay in a dress! A beautiful dress. She never _looked more beautiful then at that time. But, seeing her dancing with that guy just made my heart feel brittle. A yet, I knew I had to be mature. Telling McMann that we were leaving without Moonbay had to have been one of my most courageous moments. I was _very_ surprised when I had found out that she wanted to keep traveling with us! At the time, I knew I was ready the tell Moonbay how I felt; I just needed the right moment._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This chapter was more of a prologue than anything. The next chapter will have more dialogue from Van and Moonbay. Please be kind, review.


	2. The Confession

The Confession

Disclaimer: _Read previous chapter_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_I understand now, after all those years…_

A little bit after our little battle over at McMann's mansion, Moonbay told all of us that the only reason she didn't want to stay with McMann was because she didn't like his music and that she preferred her own over his. I don't know why, but back then I believed her, I really did. Of course _now_ I realize she was lying.  I was a little mad at how shallow Moonbay could be, dumping a guy because he listened to the wrong music, and yet, I was relieved. Now I could talk to her.

_My conversation with her…_

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, I couldn't. I was too caught up thinking when I should talk with Moonbay. When I stood up, I noticed that Moonbay was sitting up, looking at the stars. "Moonbay, why are you up?" I asked. "Oh, I just can't sleep, is all. Just like you?" I nodded my head. "Moonbay, can I speak with you?" Moonbay stood up and we walked a little bit away from everyone else. "Van, why did you…?" She stopped talking when I grabbed her hands. I couldn't help it! She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. "Moonbay, I…I love you!" At that instant, everything went silent. The air was still. It was like time has stopped. Moonbay just stared at me, wide eyed, with her beautiful lips quivering a little. Once she closed her eyes and nodded her head, time went back to normal. "You _do_, do you?" she said, "Well, I love you too. Like Fiona and Zeke and…" "No! That's not what I meant!" I yelled, "I mean I really _love_ you!" Moonbay gave a little sigh, "I _know_ what you _meant_, Van." She walked up to me a little closer, "You don't really love me, not like that." "What!" I couldn't believe what she was telling me! I just told her how I felt, so why doesn't she accept it?

_I did, I didn't I?_

"Why can't you just accept that I love you, Moonbay?" I got frustrated. "Van, think about it this way, you love _me_ that way you love your sister, right?" I didn't know what to say. I _know I didn't love her like Maria, but did I love her in another way? "Oh yeah?! I'll show you!" I grabbed Moonbay's upper arms and pulled her down to me, so I could try to kiss her. "Van, what are you trying to do?" Moonbay said annoyingly, "You aren't supposed to do this type of thing with me." I let go of her arms, "But, I love you." Moonbay pushed me on her and hugged me. She pushed me so close to her that I could hardly see, for my face was in her chest and she has holding my head. "Oh Van, you just have a crush on me, not _love_ me," she said, while rocking me around, "you really love someone else. You gotta understand that." I didn't know what to say. "Now, Van, do you love me, now, like family?" I didn't realize it, but, "Yes." When I answered, Moonbay hugged me tighter._

_Now I know…_

Later on that night as I tried to sleep, I remembered her words, "You don't really love _me, you love someone else…" Back then, I didn't realize what she meant, but I do now. Soon after my confrontation with Moonbay, we all went to the Imperial capitol and I fought the Deathsaurer. The next time I would see Moonbay would be about 3 or 4 years later…_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next chapter will be about Van, 17 years old, talking to Moonbay, after she shielded him from the Genosaurer. Please review. ^_^


	3. The Present

The Present

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_I missed you, I really did…_

I was _so surprised to see Moonbay that day. Not only had Irvine come to stay with us, but Moonbay as well. It was about 3 or 4 years after the whole Rudolph incident and I had reunited with Fiona after my military training. We were both in the Guardian Force, where we meet Thomas Richard Schubaltz. As I trained secretly at a base, Irvine came in and fought with me; soon after that, Dr. D had, literally, flown in. A few hours later, a pink Gustav rode in bringing an injured Thomas and his totaled D-Bison, courtesy of Raven. But what happened next was like something good coming out of something bad, Moonbay was back!_

_Together again…_

Later on, after checking on Thomas, I told Moonbay I wanted to speak to her. The both of us were on the roof of the medical center. "What do you want to talk about, Van?" Moonbay asked me. I looked out in the desert. Moonbay put her hands on the tall edge of the roof, "Hmm, Van, do you remember the last time we got to talk, just you and me?" I moved closer to her and put on hand on hers, "I do." Moonbay smiled at me, but moved her hand, "Nice to know you _still love, Van." I backed away from Moonbay, "Don't worry, I know, I know…" Moonbay just looked up and down at me, "I should've known a cute little like you would've turned up so handsome." I couldn't help but blush. "So, what did you want to talk about _this_ time?" "I don't know," I said embarrassed, "Anything. How are you? What have you been up to? You know, what happened to you and Irvine after the whole carination?" Moonbay just smiled and talked her mouth off, about the jobs she's had, the people she'd met, and how Irvine wanted to part ways with her. _

_He'll never change…_

She told me that Irvine wanted to go on a journey alone, before he met me and Fiona. She seemed a little sad, talking about Irvine. "Moonbay, are you okay?" Moonbay stretched and jumped around, "So, how's Fiona doing, huh? And what about _you_, Van? How are _you?" I just sighed and told her about what happened to me, about how I trained under Krueger, how I was reunited with Fiona, and how I joined the Guardian Force and met Thomas. "So, you haven't been able to find the Zoid Eve, have you?" I felt down, "No, not really. But, with you and Irvine around, I bet we can find it no time!" Moonbay started to laugh. _

_Irvine__…_

"Moonbay?" She turned around, "What's up?" "Well, you know, about you and Irvine…" Moonbay put her face up to mine, "Hey! My relationship with Irvine is my business, okay?!" I quickly shook my head yes. "So, Van, how's _your relationship with Fiona?" Moonbay said with a smirk. All I could do was blush, "I guess I see your point. You must feel the same way about Irvine as I do about Fiona…" Moonbay was quick to get mad, "Hey! What did I just said! That wasn't the point I was trying to make!" She turned herself away from me, "To tell you the truth, I don't _know_ how I feel about Irvine, okay?!" She quickly crept up behind me and hugged me, "Oh, Van. I know how ya feel. But you have to tell Fiona how you feel about her, before it's too late." I know I didn't have the same kind of feelings for Moonbay that I once had, but she holding me like that felt like time stopped all over again, "I guess you don't want me to make the same mistake _you_ made with Irvine." Saying that, Moonbay rubbed my head then slapped it, "Please, Van!" She began to walk away. I knew she was playing around, "See ya later, Van." She walked past Fiona, as she came up, "Van, what happened between you too?" All I could do was laugh._

_By now…_

After the whole Zoid Eve battle, we all went our separate ways, but kept in touch. Fiona and I decided to official live together, at the Wind Colony. Moonbay decided to go out in the wasteland again, except this time with Irvine. Who knows where Raven and Reese went, but I would still like to thank them. And, I hope Rudolph and Maryann must be happy together.  Occasionally, we would all meet each other and travel again. But, after all that, I still admire Moonbay, like family. "Moonbay?" "Yes, Van?" "Are we the type of family that still kiss each other a lot?" "IRVINE!!! What have you been telling Van?!"  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's it! The end of the story. Sorry I haven't finished in the time I wanted, the holidays and all. Well, I hope up liked it. Please review.


End file.
